robloxian_aviationfandomcom-20200216-history
San Marino Airways
San Marino Airways was a airline based in San Marino, San Marino. It had some flights with at least 1 or more issues. History San Marino Airways started in mid-july 2019. It was created after the downfall of Kosovo Airlines, owned by FuryNightHit350 himself. San Marino Airways created its first airport, San Marino Regional Airport, a airport which all fleet have issues taking off due to the short runway, it's hard to takeoff, but you can land safely. It was one of the main issues on both flights, which were first operated by Learjet 45 aircraft and then Airbus A318 aircraft. The first flight took off from San Marino en route to Linate, Italy. It had issues from the start, as the Learjet 45 overshot the runway, but managed to take off. It also had issues with cruise, as they had issues with cruise and problems with the aircraft, however, they managed to do the second try safely. On the second flight, they had 3 issues: The Airbus A318 needed a airspeed of 190 Kph, however they had to reject the takeoff and the plane suddenly flipped. FuryNightHit350, who was piloting, managed to unflip the plane and takeoff. However, World Class passenger and Youtuber DudiiPenguin_Official unintentionally jumped off the plane and the plane had to return to San Marino whilst heading to cruise. This time, they got Dudii on the plane and managed to take off safely. However, about to leave cruise, the plane flipped vertically 10 times, however, Fury managed to regain control of the aircraft. As they arrived in their destination (Luxembourg Regional Airport), a bomb seemed to have exploded on the cabin, however, despite killing a passenger, there was no such damage to the plane, which is so called a mystery as of today. So, San Marino Airways CEO FuryNightHit350 was interviewed about his airline and his half-owned airline, Sky Express Airlines. He said he followed the quote "If you don't make it, try and try again". And about allies from Ankara, Sky Express Airlines, he said he allowed DudiiPenguin_Oficial, who is the owner of the airline to use the same Airbus A318 model. DudiiPenguin_Oficial said "The planes are safe in my airport because we made the runway long enough for the Airbus A318 to take off and we also verified cruise issues and managed to fix the cruise." Sky Express Airlines has yet to make a flight. However, in mid september, a new San Marino Airport was released, but they have still to make a flight. In the 18th of October 2019, they announced the selling of the Airbus aircraft as they bought 2 Sukhoi Superjets and the Turkish airline, Sky Express Airlines would also sell their Airbus aircraft and they bought 5 Sukhoi Superjets. However, because of a argument with Sukhoi, they would buy 2 Airbus A320NEO aircraft with animated reverse thrust. In the 5th of November, 2019, the owner, FuryNightHit350 said there would be a hiatus until Mid-December 2019 (Most likely to be 15th of December). However, on the 13th of November, 2019, Fury announced that the hiatus would end earlier (11th of December). Until a true shocker came. On the 14th of November, 2019, Fury announced that the hiatus would end on a amazing 30th November, 2019! He said that the airline will come back way stronger than before. In the 28th of November, 2019, Fury announced another short. The hiatus would end on the following day, but he was not certain if they would host flights until December. He also announced a new airplane to replace the Airbus A320NEO airplanes; the Bombardier CRJ700. So this means that passengers will have to board from the stairs down to the plane. A sneak peek was announced on the 28th of November, 2019 and a new logo was announced on the 26th of November, 2019. Demise and Global Aer Deal On the 22nd of January, 2020, FuryNightHit350 met Global Aer CEO Avia_itsjaketimebro and asked him to test his airline to become a Star Alliance member. Jake commented on some dangerous flying Fury made on the test flight. Fury commented to him how San Marino Airways was struggling on the backstage. He allowed Jake to absorb San Marino Airways in order to make San Marino Airways a Global Aer Central America/Carribean Branch of the airline. While San Marino Airways still exists, it would be rebranded to San Marino Airways Carribean as part of the deal with Global Aer.Category:-99 Members Category:The Globe Alliance